


Since Always

by Zarius



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: 20th Century, Disney, F/M, Madonna - Freeform, lady and the tramp - Freeform, meat sub, timeline card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Disney, dates, Goldfinger, and the 20th century. All this revolving around a meat sub.





	Since Always

"Hey Rudy, grab the end of this eight foot sub" said Louise as she walked out of her dad's place with a large sandwich with oodles of fresh lattice dressing and several tenderised meatballs lined up in a tomato ketchup drenched stack far across it.

Rudy was salivating; he got off his scooter and did as instructed.

"Commence biting" she said, snapping her fingers as if to trigger an action out of him.

He obliged and the two began biting through opposite ends of the sandwich, the gap between them getting narrower and narrower, until finally their lips were in close proximity.

"That's all I can eat" Rudy said, realising that the ketchup was laced with a particularly hot sauce.

"Oh for gosh sake, not now Rudy, I need you to stick it out another few inches, this is my Disney dinner dammit"

Rudy was a little confused

"Your Disney dinner?"

"I lost a game of timeline with Gene, this was the wager. I choked out when I couldn't pinpoint what year Goldfinger was released"

"'63?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, see that's what so crazy about you, you act like we've never stepped out of that century" Louise said 

"Why are the 1900s labelled the 20th century?"

"I don't know, 'cause there was a century zero?"

"That'd make a killer movie title" Rudy replied

"Yeah, would'nt it?" Louise concluded, winking at him and eating another portion of the foot long sandwich, trying to pressure Rudy into resuming.

Rudy backed off.

"What are we doing here?"

"Disney date. Lady and the Tramp style"

"This is a date?"

"Yeah it is"

"Since when?"

"Since always"

"Oh, sick" Rudy replied, quoting something Louise normally said as a reaction back at her.

"I don't see any barfing. Maybe you'd care for me to check your temperature"

"Cut it out Louise, I'm sweating"

"Oh, so your temperature is rising"

"I think I'm getting the chills too"

"You know how the song goes; you're frozen when you're not open"

"What song was that from?"

"Madonna"

"What YEAR?"

"1998"

"You weren't even born then"

"My dad has an ear for the classics"

"Oh I see, a boomer, not a moment sooner"

"I thought you'd be glad to hear something from the century you're unflinchingly stuck in"

Rudy twiddled his thumbs apprehensively.

"Well, you gonna help me finish it off? Give me the little sensation I need to get this over with while Gene points and laughs?"

"If I do, will you slap me?"

"Absolutely"

"That'll cost me"

"Alright, bank on a feeling, that's my cute little entrepreneur" Louise said

Rudy forked out a couple of Benjamin's and handed them over to his best friend.

"Time for me to come in for a landing, pucker up sick boy"

The two bit into the last segment of the meat, and their lips touched.

Rudy's chills dissipated, and sweet and treasured warmth overtook Louise.

From time to time, and for a price, she would permit Rudy small mercies like this, knowing under normal circumstances she would resist him, resist herself, and strike hard when caught off guard, less mad at him, and more at the call of the primal urge that he commanded from her.

Since yesterday.

Since now.

Since always.


End file.
